


Civilian Casualties

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Death Bed Confessions, Gen, Shooting, Surgery, ish, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's heroics get his lawyer self into trouble that ends with a confession that has been haunting him for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilian Casualties

“Foggy!” Karen screamed from the entrance hall, panic was evident in her voice as a trembling hand pointed at the screen. “This morning in Hell’s Kitchen a blind man, which we believe to be local lawyer Matthew Murdock, has been shot attempting a heroic rescue of a young girl. Witnesses claim that the man ran across the road and down an alley way, swinging his cane to take out the attacker. Then there was gunshots. The woman was unharmed and the attacker has been taken into custody. Mr Murdock has been taken to the hospital for emergency treatment.”

 

Foggy was in a daze all the way through the phone call from the hospital and the taxi ride there. If it wasn’t for Karen he would have probably never got there in one piece. He just couldn’t believe that Matt had been hurt not as Daredevil. But if he had gone after that person as Daredevil the bullet might have been deflection by his super suit. He had no chance in his work suit. Claire was waiting for them near the entrance with blood stain scrubs and her hands shaking. “Foggy thank god,” she explained, embracing his quickly. “Matt’s in surgery. The brought him in and he was delirious, but he wanted you and his priest,” she explained almost frantically. “I don’t have a number for his priest do you know how to get in contact with him?” Claire asked and Foggy nodded. He knew why Matt wanted Father Lanthom; two reasons, confession if he thought he was going to die and because that man was the closest Matt had to a parental figure since he was a kid. “Father,” Foggy whispered when the old man picked up. “It’s Matt, he’s been shot. He wants you,” Foggy blurted out as the tears finally began to fall. And when they began he couldn’t stop. At some point Father Lanthom arrived and pulled the trembling Foggy into a tight hug.

“He’s going to be okay Franklin. Murdock’s know how to take a hit.”

 

It had been hours since they had news about Matt and it was currently tearing him apart. Claire arrived her scrubs changed and an optimistic look on her face. “He’s in ICU but he’s stable,” she smiled faintly and Foggy threw himself at her in relief. “Two of you can go in and see him. He’s awake,” she continued and it was decided with no hesitation that Father Lanthom and Foggy would be the ones to go see him. And he did not look good. Foggy had seen him worst but that night would still scar Foggy for life. He was white as a sheet with bruises blossoming in a plethora of colours across the side of his face. “It wasn’t just a shooting,” Claire stated but Foggy had already guessed. “He had two broken ribs and bruising coated his body and I heard the police say the attacker was certainly worse for wear,” Claire explained and a small smile twitched at Foggy’s lips. Trust Matt to put up a fight in civilian mode.

 

“You came,” Matt whispered hoarsely inching open his only openable eye for no reason.

“Of course we came,” Foggy chuckled as they both sat down by the side of his bed.

“I need to talk to you both about something, I needed to when I thought I was gonna die,” Matt muttered with pauses every two words to suck air into his abused lungs.

“You are not going to die Matthew,” Foggy made sure to confirm that point.

“I know but we promised no secrets,” he wheezed with a small hand wave. “I need to tell you about why my father was shot. He was a boxer but there was no money in boxing unless you were a champion. So he was involved in match fixing. He would take quite considerable bribes to throw fights,” Matt explained. “Murdock’s know how to take a punch,” he chuckled softly, his eye flickering closed. Foggy had suspected that Jack Murdock may have been involved in something dodgy but this was the confirmation was what he wanted. “The night he died I convinced him not to throw the fight. I knew he could win and I wanted him to win,” Matt continued, a tear dripping down his face. “It’s my fault he was shot. He didn’t throw the fight and he won and so they shot him,” Matt hissed as the tears continued to flow.

“Now Matthew, you must not blame yourself. I knew your father and he was not a man to be swayed. If he had decided to do something then you could not have talked him out of it,” Father Lanthom began, tenderly wiping away the tears. “You have to let go of the guilt Matthew, it is crippling you. Say goodbye to your father’s ghost.”

 

It was four days before Matt was released and he had to rest at Foggy’s apartment. But first he demanded to make a stop along the way. It was to his father’s grave. Foggy waited in the car, knowing Matt knew the way and needed the privacy to get it off his chest. He returned to the car with a soft smile on his battered face and a lighter step. “Thanks for listening Fog,” he muttered settling down next to him in the taxi.

“Anytime Matty.”


End file.
